Crystal High
by thecrazyflutist442
Summary: This is a Steven Universe AU in which the Crystal Gems, Homeworld Gems, and some of my own characters are students at a high school. The mean, bullying Diamonds and their followers, the kind, rebellious Crystal Gems, and lots of teenage drama- it's all the norm at Crystal High.
1. Tripped Up

**Chapter One**

Peridot grumbled as she stuffed her green-cased laptop into her backpack. She could already tell that the first day at her new school was going to suck majorly. No friends, no old acquaintances from middle school... heck, the only person she would know was her older cousin Jasper. And she _definitely_ did not want anyone knowing she was related to Jasper. Jasper was the kind of person that would bully you into giving her your lunch money just for the fun of it, then steal your homework for good measure. She adjusted the neon green alien decoration hanging from one of the zippers on her similarly colored backpack, then heaved the massive thing into her shoulders with a groan. Even for the first day of school, the backpack was full to bursting with binders, pencils, and notebooks galore. Why teachers would even ask pupils to bring anything on the first day was beyond Peridot.

Ever since she had left her old home and family (they had sent her to get a better education, as her hometown's schools were notorious for being low on teaching standards), she had been living as a temporary foster child of the Frymans, who graciously agreed to let her stay with them until she graduated high school. She had come to accept them as her 'family', at least until she could return to her old hometown. For the time being, she needed to go to school at Crystal High, the closest high school to Beach City. Her cousin Jasper, who had joined her in her move to Beach City, was staying with the Pizza family next door, upon Peridot's parents, aunt, and uncle's request to have them 'close but not too close' (Jasper had a tendency to beat Peridot up behind their parent's backs).

Peridot waved to Ronaldo as she walked out the door. He was occupied by typing furiously on his tablet, probably editing his latest conspiracy theory video. He waved halfheartedly, his eyes still glued to the screen. Peridot sighed as he continued to type, ignoring her completely.

Outside, Peedee was waiting for her, backpack on.

"What took you so long?" he asked, irritated. "Now we'll be late for school!"

"Hair," Peridot quickly lied, gesturing to the odd triangular spike of blond hair on her head. She really didn't want the Frymans to know that she spent all her spare time writing fan fictions. Even though the whole family was weird themselves, she was somehow afraid that they would think she was weird for dedicating much time and effort into her Camp Pining Hearts stories. There was a recent increase in the amount of of Percy X Paulette shippers, and she needed to keep writing to preserve the obviously superior, yet dwindling Percy X Pierre ship.

"Girls and their hair." grumbled Peedee. "Well, we'd better go now, or we'll be even later." He readjusted the backpack straps on his shoulders and began walking. Peridot followed and grinned, marveling at her ability to keep her fan fictions a secret once again.

She walked behind her foster 'brother', trying to keep up with his quick pace. She was quite fond of Peedee, as he understood her liking for Camp Pining Hearts, but he could be annoying at times. Like when he tried to get her to help him cook a batch of fries? Totally aggravating! Or when he made her throw away the burnt fry remnants she had worked so hard to make, because they were 'not fit for human consumption'? So bothersome! She supposed it was just a thing that Mr. Fryman called sibling rivalry. She wouldn't know. She didn't have any real siblings.

As she followed Peedee to the high school, her foot caught on an uneven sidewalk crack. Too late, she tried to step backwards to avoid tripping. Yet, in a confusing blur, she was on the ground with a throbbing pain in her side and her backpack on top of her. Peedee turned around in surprise as he heard her yelp of astonishment.

"Peridot, what happened?" he asked, picking up some of the papers that had flown out of her stuffed backpack. Peridot struggled on the ground, the weight of the backpack on top of her too much for her to stand up. No one except Peedee and herself seemed to notice she had fallen over, and Peedee was too busy collecting her fallen papers to help her up.

"Oh, I just... tripped." she explained, embarrassed. She tried to push herself off the ground, but the crushing weight of the backpack forced her back down.

"Hey, do you need help?" called an unfamiliar voice to Peridot's right. Peridot glanced over to see a tall girl with short blue hair jogging towards her. She blushed, embarrassed that someone had seen her fall over. The blue-haired girl stopped in front of Peridot, kneeling down to her level.

"Would you like help off the ground?" the blue-haired girl asked her, holding out a hand. Peridot blushed a darker shade of red and took the girl's outstretched hand. She stepped up off the ground and brushed off her shirt. Realizing she was still holding the girl's hand away, she quickly broke the contact and used both hands to pick the dirt and pebbles from the sidewalk off the jacket. She winced as she brushed over the part of her side that had hurt before.

"Yeah, you might have a bruise there. You fell pretty hard." the blue-haired girl said, bending over to pick up the alien charm that had fallen off Peridot's backpack. She handed the alien back to its owner with a smile.

"Thanks so much for helping me! I'm Peridot, by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Lapis Lazuli. My friends call me Lapis." the blue-haired girl replied, smoothing her skirt.

"Can we be... friends?" asked Peridot, fiddling with the alien charm while still looking at Lapis.

"Of course! You're now the only person I know here, besides my sister, Malachite. And she's..." Lapis trailed off, her voice falling to a whisper. "Not the nicest."

"Oh, me too! The only people I know are my foster brother Peedee and my older cousin Jasper. Jasper and Malachite sound pretty similar, actually."

"Lapis! You'd better get over here before I make you!" growled a gruff voice.

"That'll be Malachite." Lapis sighed. "Well, I have to go, but I'll see you at school. Hopefully we have some classes together!" With that, she walked off, leaving Peridot smiling after her.

"Here, you dropped these." said Peedee, handing her the papers he had picked up.

 **A/N: Yay! First chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon. I'm really excited to be writing this, even though I know there's already tons of Steven Universe High School AU stories out there. I've had this idea for a while and I decided to finally write it! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought. Bye for now!**


	2. A Helping Hand

**Chapter Two**

"Lapis! Get your lazy butt out of bed right now!" grunted Malachite, storming into Lapis's room uninvited. "Do I need to drag you?"

Lapis quietly sighed and stuck a foot out of bed, to show Malachite she was getting up. When her older sister left, however, she pulled the foot back under the covers. A yawn broke its way through her lips. She tried to stretch her cramped arms, but they had nowhere to go. Her room was tiny, having been an unusually large closet before Lapis was born. Big for a closet, undersized for a bedroom. There was about enough room in the former closet to squish in a miniature bed that Lapis had outgrown years ago, a bar to hang her clothes on, and a small drawer where she kept her phone, its charger, a few candy bars and a picture of her mother. As long as no one ever bothered to slide open the door to her closet-room, she was satisfied.

Unfortunately, Malachite came in often, mostly just to taunt Lapis about something. Sometimes she would want Lapis to do her some complicated favor that usually involved beating up a smaller kid that had offended Malachite somehow. Lapis always wanted to say no, but was afraid of what Malachite would do if she refused.

She pulled herself out of bed and promptly stepped on a pile of pushpins, no doubt put there by her sister. Wincing as she yanked a green pin out of her foot, she silently cursed Malachite. She turned in the limited space of the closet-room and grabbed a clean blue crop top and skirt. Quickly changing, she laid her pajamas on the bed and grabbed a chocolate bar out of the bedside drawer for breakfast. She grabbed the huge pile of books and binders and stuffed them messily into her ocean blue and white spotted backpack.

"Come on, sis! Let's go!" shouted Malachite, waiting for Lapis at the front door. Lapis lifted the backpack onto her back and threw open the closet-room door. She walked out into the living room and to the front door, where her sister was standing, backpack on.

"OK, nerd, let's go." grunted Malachite, slapping Lapis on the back. Lapis frowned and walked out the open door.

"So, I may have... _accidentally_ left some pins in your closet. Have you seen them?" asked Malachite, smiling slyly.

"I stepped on them." mumbled Lapis angrily.

"What was that?" Malachite said, holding her hand to her ear and giving a fake innocent grin.

"I said, I STEPPED ON THEM!" screeched Lapis, losing her calm completely. When Malachite glared at her, she quickly looked to the ground.

"Don't talk to me like that. You should learn to respect your elders, Lapis." Malachite said softly and icily. "I really wonder how such a cool person like me got such an awful sister like you."

They reached the town's SuperMart, which carried everything from fresh food to video games.

"Hey, this is where we bought your crib." said Malachite. They were silent for a minute.

"You were a mistake, you know that?" Malachite growled.

"I know. There's no need to tell me again." Lapis said quietly.

Lapis's birth had been a complete surprise to her family. Her parents had been happy with their one first child, Malachite. When Lapis came along, they hadn't had enough money to support the growing family. The closet was cleaned out and transformed into a room for the new baby, and Lapis's closet-room was created. After about a year, their mother had decided she'd had enough of the too-small house and irritating family, so she packed her bags and took off for Allnattopolis.

She was distracted from her train of thought as she heard a loud yelp come from her left. She glanced over and saw a short girl with a large triangle of blond hair fall over and land flat on her stomach on the sidewalk. Malachite chuckled.

"Ha. That clumsy nerd. Let's go, Lapis."

Lapis stared at the girl struggling on the ground. The girl's brother apparently didn't realize she needed help, as he was busying himself by picking up her dropped papers.

"Lapis, let's _go._ " Malachite said gruffly, tugging on her sister's arm.

Lapis, in a moment of decision, yanked her arm free of Malachite's grip and dashed forward to assist the girl.

"Hey, do you need help?" she shouted to the triangle-haired girl, who was trying in vain to stand up. The girl looked up, and immediately blushed when she saw Lapis standing over her. Lapis stopped down in an attempt to seem more friendly.

"Would you like help off the ground?" asked Lapis, extending a hand. The girl took it gratefully and pulled herself off the ground. She continued to grasp Lapis's hand as she dusted off her front. All of a sudden, she glanced over, noticed she was still clutching Lapis's arm, and whipped her hand away hastily. She kept brushing over her shirt, dusting off the dirt particles stuck to her. She winced as she touched her side.

"Yeah, you might have a bruise there. You fell pretty hard." Lapis informed. She bent down and picked up the girl's fallen backpack charm, a little green alien. She smiled as she handed it back.

"Thanks so much for helping me! I'm Peridot, by the way. What's your name?" said the girl excitedly.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli. My friends call me Lapis." she answered, leaving out the part that she didn't really have any friends. She reached down to flatten her rumpled skirt.

"Can we be..." Peridot hesitated. "Friends?" She twisted the alien charm around in her fingers.

"Of course! You're now the only person I know here, besides my sister, Malachite. And she's..." Lapis trailed off, trying to think of a decent way to put it. "Not the nicest." she finally added in a whisper.

"Oh, me too! The only people I know are my foster brother, Peedee, and my older cousin, Jasper. Jasper and Malachite sound pretty similar, actually." Peridot replied.

"Lapis! You'd better get over here before I make you!" shouted Malachite from a ways away.

"That'll be Malachite." sighed Lapis sadly. "Well, I have to go, but I'll see you at school. Hopefully we have some classes together!" She waved as she walked back to her sister, looking forward to seeing her new friend again.

"Don't hang out with losers like that. It'll ruin what little reputation you still have!" advised Malachite as they set off for school.

"Aw, she's not so bad. She seems nice." defended Lapis.

 **A/N: So, second chapter! First off, I apologize for some repeated dialogue, but I wanted to tell that part of the story from Lapis's point of view as well as Peridot's. Second, I would like to respond to some of the reviews you guys left.**

 **Guest:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it. And by the way, maybe think about getting an account and logging on as opposed to reviewing as a guest; that way I can get to know you better!

 **FanMic:** It's nice to know you enjoy what I've written so far. The answers to your questions:

1\. Yes, the fusions will be separate characters. I tried to make some of the fusions related to their counterparts (ex. Malachite is Lapis's sister), but fusions such as Opal, Sugilite, and Sardonyx are their own characters, too.

2\. Instead of them all keeping their in-show skin colors, some of the gems with more unusual skin colors will have more natural skin. However, some of them will have different skin tones. And, even though I am changing some of their skin colors, all the hair colors will remain the same.

3\. Yes, the Crystal Gems will eventually come in (I've planned for them to be introduced in Chapter 3.) The reason they aren't in it yet is that I chose to write the first two chapters from Peridot and Lapis's points of view. Chapter 3 is going to be from the Crystal Gem's point of view (mostly Steven.) Although the story's point of view remains third person throughout the entire thing, it occasionally switches back and forth from who the chapter is mainly about. I did it this way so you could see the points of view of many different characters.

As for the fact that this is the first Steven Universe High School AU you came across, I'm glad you chose to read this one. The idea for this story was actually inspired off lots of High School AUs I had read prior to writing this. Thanks for your well wishes, I hope you have fun reading the rest of the story!

 **Also, thanks so much to those who followed and/or favorited this story. It means a lot to me! Happy reading! :)**


	3. Early Birds

**Chapter 3**

"I still don't understand why you made us get up so early, Pearl." said Steven with a colossal yawn.

"Because we need to be on time for our first day of high school! We need to make a good first impression as the responsible kids!" replied Pearl.

"Uh, not me. I already have a first impression as the _cool_ kid." said Amethyst, eliciting a grumble from Pearl.

"You're not as cool as you think you are, Amethyst." scolded Pearl.

"Who do you think you are? My mom?" chuckled Amethyst, leaning on the counter. Pearl sighed angrily and blushed.

"Well... no..." said Pearl in a desperate attempt to redeem herself.

"You sure act like it." joked Amethyst, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. Both immediately silenced as Garnet entered the room.

"Fighting again. Tsk tsk." Garnet said quietly.

"No..." fibbed Amethyst, glaring at Pearl. "She started it!"

"We're going to high school. You need to act more mature."

Pearl stared at Amethyst angrily, throwing imaginary daggers with her eyes. Amethyst did likewise.

"Why can't you get along?" asked Steven, looking at them sadly.

"We do, Steven, it's just... we think differently, that's all." responded Pearl.

"And Pearl has too many momlike qualities!" added Amethyst.

"Not helping!" Pearl growled under her breath. "Anyway, Steven, we'll try to get along better."

"We have to go!" said Garnet, glancing at the clock. "Backpacks, everyone!"

Each person grabbed a backpack. Pearl, a baby blue one with a yellow star at the center and yellow trim; Amethyst, a black and lilac striped pack with her name embroidered in purple thread; Garnet, a red and purple ombre backpack; and Steven, his beloved cheeseburger backpack.

"All ready!" cheered Steven enthusiastically, gripping the backpack straps tightly. "Let's go!"

"We all have everything, right?" asked Pearl. "Lunch, books, notebooks, papers, everything?"

"Yes!" grinned Steven.

"Yup!" answered Amethyst.

"Yes." responded Garnet.

"I do, so we can go!" said Pearl with excitement. Steven ran ahead and pulled open the screen door. He then held it open as the others walked through.

"Thank you Steven." said Garnet, who was the last to leave. She gave Steven a smile.

As they walked past the Big Donut, they noticed Sadie and Lars's absence from their usual spot at the counter. They were probably at their houses, getting ready for school as well. There were two adult replacement employees working the cash register.

Peedee was gone from the family fry shop, as well. Steven assumed he was walking to school with his new foster sister. He couldn't remember the sister's name, only that is started with P and was the name of a gem.

 _Pearl? No, there already was a Pearl. Phosphophyllite? Nah, it wasn't that long. Pyrite? Oh, that might be it._

"Hey, Garnet, was Peedee's new sister's name Pyrite?" asked Steven. Garnet thought for a minute, then answered.

"No. It was Peridot." Steven felt a wave of recognition upon hearing the name.

"Oh yeah! Well, Peridot sounds kind of like Pyrite!" answered Steven with a smile.

"We're close to the school." informed Pearl. "I can't wait for algebra, economics, language arts, biology... all of it!"

"I signed up for band as my elective. I get to play tuba!" exclaimed Steven, skipping and hopping over another puddle.

"I'm excited for lunch!" said Amethyst, snickering.

Steven leaped over a rain puddle and accidentally bumped into a tall blonde girl wearing a short dress, dangly earrings, and fashion boots. She looked up from her phone, scoffed, and moved away from Steven quickly.

"Sorry!" Steven shouted after her.

"Steven, be more careful!" said Pearl, grabbing Steven's shoulders to prevent him from running after the girl. "But really, she should have at least acknowledged that you apologized! Some people are just so rude."

"Yay! We're here!" squealed Steven as they walked through the gates of Crystal High.

Students milled about, looking for their friends and trying to find their homeroom classes. A crowd gathered around the list that showed each student's name and homeroom. The little group followed.

 **A/N: Yay, I'm done with the third chapter and the Crystal Gems have been introduced! Thanks for 137 views, 4 favorites, and 5 follows on the first two chapters! I really appreciate it.**

 **The reasons this chapter is probably not as good as the others is that:**

 **1\. Writing about the main characters is hard! It's pretty difficult to keep them in character, I now realize. I'm trying my best!**

 **2\. When I was writing this, I was trying to listen to music on the radio and the same commercial came on on five different stations. It was so irritating because I had to keep reaching over to change the station, so I was a little distracted from my writing. I think during the twenty to thirty minutes it took me to write this chapter, the commercial came on about fifteen times. (Approximately three times per station. Wow. Have some variety, radio.)**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. Happy reading! :)**


	4. Mrs Zaborowski

**Chapter 4**

Peridot strolled to get to homeroom, having just looked up her name and class on the list hung by the office. The only person's name she had recognised on the list was Lapis's. She was glad her only friend so far was in her class.

Of course she had to get Mrs. Zaborowski. Jasper had warned her about Mrs. Zaborowski the day before the first day of school, and she had said some pretty eye-opening things. According to Jasper, Mrs. Zaborowski was a crazy cat lady, had no kids and exactly 27 cats, had once lived in North Carolina, was believed by students to be an escaped criminal under a false identity, treated her students like military officers, and often smelled like garlic and unwashed socks.

She hoped she would meet other new people soon. For as antisocial as she was sometimes, Peridot depended on friends. She needed the company, and she needed the protection from bullies, as she was an easy target.

As she slipped into a seat in her homeroom class, she glanced around the room. The only people present besides Lapis were a tall, pale girl with short hair, an even taller girl with dark skin and an afro, a short girl with long lilac hair and a beaming smile, and a short, chubby boy wearing a T-shirt with a star on it and curly black hair. Peridot moved seats to sit next to Lapis, who was busy sketching a girl with wings made of water.

"Hey, Peridot." said Lapis, looking up from her drawing to give Peridot a small grin. Peridot swung her green backpack off her shoulders and under the desk. She looked over at Lapis's notebook. "That's really good. You should join art club!" said Peridot, gesturing to Lapis's sketch.

"There's an art club?" asked Lapis, returning to her drawing. "Hm. That's cool. But I don't know."

"Lapis, that drawing is amazing! You're a really good artist!" encouraged Peridot.

"Aw, these are just little sketches, though. And they're really not anything special." Lapis protested, perfecting the left eye of the drawing. Several other students strolled in, backpacks on.

"But they are!" argued Peridot.

Before Lapis could respond, the door burst open and a fat, smelly old lady hopped in.

"Attention students! I am your homeroom teacher, Mrs. Zaborowski. From this moment forward, you are to give me your undivided attention!" the woman bellowed, slapping the board with her pointer. She glared at Peridot and Lapis, looking from one girl to the other. Hesitantly, she glanced around the room, staring carefully at each person.

"Who told you that you could choose your own seats?" Mrs. Zaborowski grunted. The class looked at each other, confused.

"Nobody." they answered slowly.

"Yes! Therefore, you are all disobeying by choosing to sit wherever you wish. Now, I have an assigned seating chart that I have prepared. You all must listen for your name and sit in the seat I have assigned for you. Failure to do so will result in detention or a visit to the principal." ordered Mrs. Zaborowski. All the students rose, grabbed their belongings, and shuffled to the far side of the room.

"Nephrite." said Mrs. Zaborowski, tapping a desk. She moved on, tapping desks and reading from her clipboard as she went. "Obsidian. Onyx. Topaz. Carnelian. Zircon. Apatite. Sunstone. Amethyst. Serpentine. Agate. Moonstone. Hematite. Steven. Mica. Connie. Emerald. Garnet. Unakite. Tiger-Eye. Flourite. Lapis Lazuli. Peridot. And finally, Pearl."

Peridot felt her heart lift as Mrs. Zaborowski tapped the desk next to Lapis and said her name. She hurried to gather her backpack and sat down at her newly assigned desk. She looked around the room. To her left was Lapis, to her right was the pale girl from before. In the back row, there was no one behind her, but in the seat in front of her was a short boy with vibrantly colored green hair.

"Attention, students!" Mrs. Zaborowski shouted, whacking the board with her pointer and making all the kids in the front row jump. "This homeroom is for the elite of the elite! You all must prove yourselves worthy of the great honor of being placed in this class by taking a standardized assessment that will pinpoint your academic level."

"Yup. She's officially crazy." whispered Lapis, leaning over towards Peridot's desk.

"Silence in the last row!" shrieked Mrs. Zaborowski, staring at Lapis and Peridot. Lapis quickly straightened in her chair. The class turned to look at all the students in the back row. The girl on the other end of the back row glared at Peridot.

Mrs. Zaborowski was distracted as the classroom phone rang. She scurried over to it.

"Mrs. Zaborowski speaking! Yes ma'am! Yes ma'am!" she grunted into the phone. Pause. "I will indeed!" She covered the phone mouthpiece. "Outside, all of you! Out! Every one of you filthy children! I have a private phone call to make! Out with you!"

The students, surprised by this turn of events, shuffled hesitantly out of the classroom. Mrs. Zaborowski put the phone back up to her ear as they left.

"So, I wonder what that was all about?" said Lapis curiously as she and Peridot walked outside into the grassy field.

"I don't know." replied Peridot, plopping down in a patch of pink and yellow flowers. "It's not like we can secretly spy on her conversation, or anything like that." She touched her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm... maybe we can..."

 **A/N: Ooh, a little bit of mystery here! The secret phone call was an idea my sister gave me when she was reading the previous chapters. I liked the idea, so here it is!**

 **Also, in case any of you were wondering, Mrs. Zaborowski was** _ **not**_ **modeled off any teachers I ever had. She was, however, inspired by a teacher that taught at my elementary school. My class was in the building next to hers and every day, we could hear her yelling at her class through the walls of our classroom. That teacher was not a crazy cat lady, though. I made that part up for Mrs. Zaborowski.**

 **New chapters will be coming shortly! Happy reading! :)**


	5. The Perfect Plan

**Chapter 5**

"And then we could figure out what she was actually talking about that was so 'private'!" Peridot finished explaining to the class.

"I'm in! But I vote we do a quick name game first." said a girl with curly, strawberry blonde hair and designer clothes.

"Uh, what's a name game?" asked the male twin, confused.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask the same thing." said the female twin.

"It's where you go around a circle telling everyone your name, and one thing you like. That way, we can get to know each other and learn everyone's names." explained the girl. "So, get in a circle." They did.

"I'll start. I'm Flourite, and I like reading fashion magazines." said the girl. She looked at the slightly plump girl to her right. "Now you go."

"Um... I'm Apatite... and I like... uh... eating, I guess." the girl responded. Several people giggled.

"Hi, my name is Mica, but most people call me Mike. I like watching extreme dirt bike riding." said the next boy in line.

"Hey there, I'm Agate, and I like horror movies." piped the next boy.

"Hi, I'm Obsidian, and I like Starbucks."

"Hey guys, I'm Zircon, and I like shopping."

"Greetingsss, fellow ssstudentsss, my name isss Ssserpentine, and I like sssnakesss. I'd alssso like to mention that the reassson I talk like thisss isss becaussse I have a ssspeech impediment."

"I'm Onyx, and I like the color black."

"Hey guys and gals, my name's Nephrite, and I like my awesome, green, vintage Ferrari car!"

"Hi, my name is Carnelian, and I like math."

"Yo, I'm Hematite, and I like my girlfriend, Zircon!"

"Hello, I am Unakite, and I like my iPhone 7."

"Hi there, I'm Topaz, and I like nachos!"

"Howdy, I'm Emerald, and I like pizza!"

"Hello, my name is Pearl, and I like organization."

"Hi, I'm Steven, and I like all the Lonely Blade movies, and Crying Breakfast Friends!"

"Hello there, I'm Connie, and I like talking to my friend Steven."

"I am Garnet, and I like my family."

"What's up? I'm Amethyst, and I like food! Like Apatite!"

"Hi, I'm Lapis, and I like drawing."

"Hello, my name is Peridot, and I like aliens."

"Hey guys, I'm Moonstone. I like my twin brother, Sunstone."

"Yo, what's up, classmates! I'm Sunstone. My thing I like is my twin sis, Moonstone."

"Hey, ya'll! This is Tiger-Eye, Zircon's little bro. I like money."

"OK, now that we all know everyone's name, now we can form our plan..." said Flourite. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"We could sneak a microphone into the building to record her conversation!" suggested Sunstone.

"Yeah, something tells me we don't have a high-tech microphone to use for that." said Mica.

"Well, maybe we could use my phone." offered Unakite. "We could slip it under the door and use the camera roll to take a video!"

"But if we got caught, your phone would be confiscated." pointed out Moonstone.

"Oh, heck no! There is literally no way I am getting my phone... con... fist...atied or whatever you said!" shrieked Unakite.

"Yeah, and don't think I'm risking my phone either." snapped Obsidian.

"Onyx, do you have any ideas?" asked Flourite, looking at the black-clad boy.

"No." he replied quietly, pushing his hands deeper into his sweatshirt pockets.

"One of us could disguise as a teacher and come in there. Maybe Pearl, she's tall." helped Apatite.

"I don't know. Mrs. Zaborowski probably knows all the teachers, so she would recognize if we weren't a real teacher." said Pearl.

"Someone could go in there and say they forgot something in the classroom." pitched in Hematite.

"We could just run in, listen, and when we get in trouble we can change our names and move to Canada!" suggested Agate.

"We could get a different teacher to go rouge and listen in on her for us!" said Zircon.

"We could pay her to tell us what she's talking about!" directed Tiger Eye.

"We could go to the officcce and asssk the officcce workersss to lisssten to the conversssation from their ssschool phone sssyssstem." said Serpentine.

"We could find the person she's talking to and listen on their end!" commented Nephrite.

"We could sneak into the classroom, and if she looks at us we could pretend to be statues!" remarked Topaz.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" added Emerald.

"We could pretend to be playing out here but actually be hiding under the desks!" said Steven.

"We could be quiet and hide in the closet and listen." suggested Connie.

"We could punch down the door and demand to know what she was discussing." said Garnet.

"We could buzz in on the phone line and listen without her knowing!" pitched in Peridot.

"We could put a secret listening device in the phone!" shouted Amethyst.

"We might be able to open an air conditioning unit in the tool storage shed across the school, crawl through the air ducts, find the vent for our classroom, and listen to her phone conversation!" instructed Carnelian.

"Or we could just listen at the door." said Lapis with an amused smile, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that'll work!" agreed Flourite as the rest of the class nodded.

"OK. Let's do this." directed Pearl.

 **A/N: Ha ha, this part was so fun to write. The only hard parts were coming up with that many plans, and making sure everyone got to talk at least once. At one point it was too hard to keep track of who had talked, but I was eating dinner with my family. So I got my sister to lend me a pencil and started checking names off a list I had made on a napkin. I got through the chapter, though! The server looked so weirded out when she came to collect the trash from our table and saw my complex napkin checklist thingy.**

 **Anyway, I'm working hard to make sure that more chapters are out soon! Happy reading! :)**


End file.
